The Mad Hatter
by Midnight Syndicate
Summary: Sakura was seated at a table- her hands were clasped in her lap and her back was rigidly straight. Fear was rolling off of her in waves. "How do you like my tea party, Sakura?"
1. The Dream

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters of Naruto; I do however own all other original characters.

The Hatter in my story was inspired by the beautiful creation of Lewis Carrol. -thank you Amnalise for pointing this out ^^

~.~

"You are Sakura, and you are my way out."

"You, Sakura are my way out."

"_My way out." _

"_Let me out." _

Sakura's eyes shot open and a startled gasp left her lips. She sat up, pink hair dangling messily into her eyes, spilling over her shoulders. Breathing heavily, she glanced back and forth across the bare walls of her room, as if her dream were going to paint them with color, and send her back to the odd fear she had experienced.

Her back shook as tremors racked her body, the memories of the _other place _filtered into her shut eyes. All Sakura wanted was to sleep, but she knew that if she did, then her sub-conscious would be vaulted into that imaginary world.

Her hands were trembling as she attempted to get out of the bed, despite the comfort of the warmth she had accumulated there. She had to get out of that room, she was suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

As quickly as her feet would carry her, Sakura was out of her room with a kunai in her hand. A mocking voice in the back of her head mentioned that this was very stupid- how was a kunai going to protect her from a _dream_?

As her heart rate slowed, and Sakura managed to calm her breathing the pink haired woman walked to her quant kitchen- the yellow color of the walls comforting her. She sat at the small table- her head resting in her hands as she unwillingly recalled back the images of the dream.

_Sakura was seated at a table- her hands were clasped in her lap and her back was rigidly straight. She was clothed in a dark red- Victorian styled dress, with a bodice lined with lace and a large skirt that filled the plush chair that she was sitting in. Her eyes were darting back and forth, taking in the sight of the long thin table she was seated at. There was only one other chair at the table, all the way at the end and it was empty. _

_The table itself was littered with a myriad of teapots- all shapes and sized- and mismatched china cups. There were several sugar bowls, all filled with what looked like mud- and containers made to hold cream full of curdled milk. The smell was revolting. _

"_How do you like my tea party, Sakura?" Came a voice from the other end of the table. A man now sat there, not much older than she. He was clothed in a dark red suit; the silk shirt he was wearing underneath was midnight black. A top hat rested upon his head, a card sticking out of the band around it, on it was the improper faction- 10/6. _

_His face was quiet charming, full lips and large purple tinted eyes. He was deathly pale, and thin, the color of his clothes contrasted greatly with the midnight shade of his hair. _

"_Who-who…who are you?" Her voice sounded meek in her own ears, and her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest. Some primal instinct urged her to _move, _to get away from this man. But to her horror, Sakura was unable to. No matter how hard she tried, her body was frozen in its straight rigid posture; her only movement was her franticly flickering eyes and her rapid breathing._

_The man laughed, it was shrill and sent shivers down her spine. There was a touch of hysterical madness to the sound, and it made Sakura's eyes water with unshed tears. Why was she so afraid? _

"_Do you like your dress, Sakura? I picked it especially for you..." He trailed off, and Sakura was now able to move her head- But she didn't look at the dress, nor did she look at the man. _

_Her eyes were instead drawn to the scenery around the table and its two occupants. It seemed as if they were outside, and it was apparently night- for there was a moon hanging in the sky, it was tinted red and bloated… looking almost sickly in a way. _

_The trees surrounding them were blacker than the night that they were intruding upon. The branches were gnarled and twisting- moving at their own accord as if reaching for her. A scream caught in Sakura's throat. _

"_Don't worry…" The man smiled widely- pearly white teeth seeming to gleam in the source less light. "I won't let them hurt you..." His voice dropped to a whisper, but this did nothing to comfort Sakura. _

"_I am Alister." He said, his strange purple eyes locked onto those of green emerald. "You are Sakura…And you are my way out." _

"_You, Sakura, are my way out."_

"_My way out." _

"_LET ME OUT." _

And then the yellow walls of her kitchen swirled back into view and Sakura knew she was safe. For now anyway.

~.~

"Sakura! Sakura wait up!" Sakura stopped and smiled at the blond haired boy that came to walk beside her, now easily matching her pace. "Phew, where are you going in such a hurry, Sakura?" Naruto asked, the familiar boyish smile gracing his features.

"I'm actually going to go and see Tsunade. She said she wanted to talk to me… would you like to come with me? I don't think she'd mind…" She said, smiling at him. He just nodded enthusiastically and walked with her.

"So, how are you doing?" _Now that Sasuke's gone…? _was added silently to the familiar question that she had been asked so frequently lately.

"I'm fine Naruto, really." She smiled reassuringly, nodding her head. "I'm just busy lately is all." Which was a lie, and they both knew it. But Sakura had been strong and she would continue to do so until her heart was completely healed. Naruto just nodded and dropped the subject, not wanting to quarrel.

Soon they emerged into the large crossway in the middle of Konoha, the Hokage building situated in the middle. Sakura smoothed her face into an expression of calm confidence, her chin held high and her eyes set forward.

Naruto smile widely, and trailed behind his best friend.

~.~

_Well, first chapter is done… hope you liked it. ___


	2. In Which Fears are Relived

_Thanks you to all the people that reviewed! I greatly appreciate it. Ah, a suggestion is that for the dream sequence in this chapter- for there will be one in practically every chapter of this story, I recommend listening to some of Midnight Syndicate's music, mainly from their CD the 13__th__ Hour. It just seems to fit the mood XD. And, now I present to you- the second chapter of __**The**__**Hatter**__. _

~.~

The only noise in the seemingly limitless hallway was the slight tap of Sakura and Naruto's shoes on the linoleum. Sakura couldn't help being a bit nervous as they approached the Hokage's door. Even thought she had spent the better part of three years working under her, she still felt a bit out of place near Tsunade.

Once the door was within Sakura's reach, she knocked gently, three times and paused.

"Come in." Was heard from within. Sakura closed her eyes briefly and took a final deep breath to calm her slightly frazzled nerves- then the door was open and she was walking through, coming to stand at attention to the famed Hokage's desk.

"Ah, hello there Sakura. I'm glad that you got here so quickly." She nodded in Naruto's direction. "Naruto." The blond boy bowed slightly at the waist.

"You said you had a mission for me, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura mentally berated herself for using that particular honorific. She was no longer her apprentice, and therefore had no right to call her 'teacher'. The older woman didn't seem to notice, and resumed talking.

"Yes, that's right." She smiled lightly. "I need you to travel to Rain for me and escort their young prince here to safety. There have been recent threats on his life- and his father, the king, suggested that he 'visit' here for the time being. At least until the… problem has been eliminated." She paused, taking a swallow from the Sake cup near her left hand. "It pays well, and you would only be gone for a few weeks. Are you up for it?"

Sakura smiled, and nodded. "Of course, Hokage-sama, I would be honored to be his escort. When should I leave, and where am I to meet him?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding a bit relieved. Anything to get away from here for a little while would be welcomed. In the back of her mind, the dream from the night before flashed broken images, making her hands tighten into loosely curled fists.

Tsunade beamed. "Wonderful! You'll be leaving two days from now, and here is a map to his location." She passed the younger woman a sealed scroll. "It'd be best to memorize it then burn it- for fear of other people finding out." She said quietly. Sakura nodded and smiled shyly.

"Is that all?"

The Hokage just nodded, "You are dismissed."

~.~

"Listen, Naruto… thanks for coming with me today." Sakura said quietly. They were both standing in front of Sakura's door, saying their goodbye's for the night.

"Of course, Sakura! You're my best friend… I like hanging out with you!" He said jovially, the familiar smile alighting his features with simple happiness. "But, I have to go and meet Hinata. We're having….dinner together tonight." He admitted, almost sheepishly with a light blush.

Sakura giggled. "I knew that you two were going to end up together one day…" She murmured with a smile. "Go have fun! I'll talk to you later."

And with that the blond boy was running off in the opposite direction, screaming behind him, "BYE SAKURA!"

The pink haired woman just shook her head with a small grin and closed the door behind her.

Sighing a bit to herself, Sakura sank into her plush couch- idly flipping through the channels on the T.V… well that was until the television flipped off on its own accord.

Sakura shot a puzzled look at the dark screen- a feeling of apprehension washed over her. Something just wasn't right. Standing up, Sakura stretched until she heard several cracks from her back- satisfied, the pink haired kunoichi walked over to her T.V. set, planning on hitting the reset button on the back of it, when she heard a noise.

Static flared to life on the previously blank screen. Sakura's breath caught in her throat- eyes transfixed. Then a voice came from her television- quiet at first but eventually gaining volume to where she could hear what was being said.

"_How_ _do_ _you_ _like_ _my_," The voice dropped and became scratchy- _"tea party Sakura?"_ The sound was old and faded- almost as if coming through a record player.

Sakura's eyes widened as fear spread through her like wildfire.

"_Who_-_who_…_who_ _are_ _you_?" And there is was, her own voice coming through her T.V. _The exact same thing that she said last night in her dream_.

There was a pause, and Sakura could practically feel the coldness of the night scene in her dream, almost feel her back stuck in that rigid posture… almost taste the scent of the disgusting tea sets.

"_Do you like your dress, Sakura? I picked it especially for you…" _Sakura's vision swam before her eyes, and a slightly hysterical cry left her lips.

"No. no no no..." She whispered to herself, unable to move. Tears began to trickle down her face.

"_I am Alister."_ And now the voice was right in her ear- almost as if he were standing right next to her.

"_Let me out." _

The ground rushed up to meet her, and then everything was black.

~.~

When Sakura awoke, she was lying in the fetal position on her floor- eyes red and crusted from crying while she was sleeping, and her hands and feet were numb from the cold.

Sitting up, she groaned- eyesight slowly coming into focus.

And there, sitting on her coffee table, was a yellow teapot, bits of mud flecked into the chipping paint.

Sakura screamed.

~.~

_Ahh…. Getting a bit more intense, I think ^^ I hoped you liked it. _

_Sorry for It being so short- but since I'm planning on updating every day they are bound to be on the short side. Thanks for reading! _


	3. That Fucking Teapot

_Third chapter! Yay! I'm glad that you've all taken the time to read this, I know its not the best and in desperate need of a Beta reader…but I couldn't be bothered to search for one XD so you're just going to have to deal with my mediocre writing skills. So, without further ado, I present to you- the third chapter of __**The Hatter **_

~.~

Sakura had managed to pull herself to the far corner in her small living room- eyes glued to the hideous tea pot sitting harmlessly on her coffee table.

_How had it gotten there?_ - was the main question that ran rampant in her head. It must've happened while she was…unconscious. There was no other explanation…but then, who did it? And how did they know about….the dream?

"Fuck." Sakura cursed quietly to herself, a bit of the shock wearing off. She was now able to stand but wouldn't, or couldn't –she didn't know- go near that dammed tea pot. Every time she looked at it she expected to see the long, long table and the…the...man.

"Pull it _together_ Sakura." She whispered through clenched teeth, heart racing despite her best efforts to calm herself. "It was only a _dream._" She winced as unbidden images raced behind her eyelids.

Clenching her hands into fists, and taking several deep breaths, Sakura was able to calm herself to where she wasn't a panic-stricken mess on the floor.

"I've got to get outta here…" She mumbled, looking around for the scroll that Tsunade had given her. She was just going to leave early, telling the Hokage that she was just excited to get away for a while and…. Sakura nodded her head, that would work.

She eventually found the scroll- wedged between her couch cushions. She grabbed it quickly and rushed upstairs to pack a small bag.

Then she was out of the door, running as fast as her legs would carry her to Tsunade's office.

~.~

Sakura mumbled a quick apology to Shizune - who she had, ran into upon entering the Hokage building. The elder woman just brushed off her apologies and mentioned that Tsunade actually wanted to see her.

"Really?" She mumbled, more to herself seeing as she was already going up the steps to Tsunade's office.

She knocked on the door twice and barely waited for a response before rushing in the room; all smiles –although they were fake.-

"Ah, Sakura…something told me that you would be here…" She smiled and motioned for her to sit in the plush chair seated in front of the oak desk. Sakura sat, and managed to catch her breath.

"Actually, Hokage-sama… I was wondering is I could leave for the mission a…a little early. It seems as if I'm a little eager to get on the road." She said sheepishly, smiling.

Tsunade looked at the pink haired ninja with a bit of a smile. "I figured as much, just as luck would have it… I've received word that there has been another attack on the prince's life, and we need someone out there immediately. So, Sakura, if it would be better…you could leave now if you like." She smiled lightly, taking a sip from her ever-present sake cup.

Sakura almost sighed with relief, but held it in. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. I will leave right away." She nodded and stood.

"You are dismissed… oh- and Sakura..?"

"Ma'am?"

"Be careful…okay?"

Sakura blushed a bit and nodded, closing the door softly behind her. Once the door was closed, Sakura rested her back against the cool wood and slid down till she met the floor. She curled her arms around her legs and took several deep breathes.

She felt bad about lying to the Hokage, but things had worked out in her favor.

Well, sitting here wasn't going to get her out of Konoha, so Sakura stood and squared her shoulders- lifted her chin, and began the long trek to the gates. A hard smile graced her features.

"I can do this." She murmured to herself confidently. "I _will_ do this."

~.~

_I feel so bad because this chapter was late AND it's really short. But I have an excuse! My internet provider is doing some kind of work on their systems and I'm unable to get on the internet at this time. But it should be up and running soon enough then the updates will be at their regular rate, about a chapter every one to two days. =) Thanks for reading. _

_OH, more one thing. I've been debating on making this a non-romantic story, but I'm also messing around with the idea of something along the lines of, Sakura x Alister. PLEASE let me know what you think in a review! _


	4. Nighttime Isn't Safe Either

_Ah, the fourth chapter. I'm surprised that I've managed to get this far with this uh…incomplete plot Anyways, I'm glad that –whoever is actually reading this.- is uh… reading this.. XD but anyways, the fourth chapter to __**The Hatter. **_

~.~

Sakura took a deep breath, unable to contain the smile that split over her face. The air was clean and fresh, and made her loosen up. She felt…clean.

With a nod to the guards, Sakura was admitted out of the gates, her small light-weight pack resting on her back. She also had several kunai's holstered to her left leg and several shuriken in a pouch on her right. Being ambidextrous with her weapons was a talent only learned through years of practice.

The sun was setting, turning the sky a mottled orange and pink, hints of purple pulled into the mix- altogether a good time to get started.

Prince Suzuki was awaiting her in a small outpost village, just inside the boarders of Rain territory. She was to intercept his caravan and escort him to Leaf. Simple enough, but there was a persistence threat to his life, one that Sakura would not permit to hinder her.

Sakura pumped chakra into her feet, and used the added power to vault herself into the surrounding trees- this route was much faster than just traveling through the underbrush, seeing as every plant down there wanted to tear and grab at her clothes.

Looking up into the fading sun, Sakura increased her pace- she needed to get to Rain within three days if she were to make the scheduled date. Now, all that was left to do was find a place to camp, and then she would be off…

~.~

Darkness encroached on Sakura's small camp, her fire had just winked out, nothing but glowing embers left to light the small cramped clearing she had found. She hadn't been able to get to sleep, seeing as every time she closed her eyes, images from earlier today seeped behind her closed eyelids.

Sakura sighed, she needed to sleep if she were going to make it through the day- being sluggish on a mission wasn't a good idea.

Stretching her arms above her head, Sakura concentrated on her breathing- setting a slow deep pace for her lungs and heart to follow. If she couldn't actually go to sleep, then she would just have to force her body into a state of rest.

Sakura smiled, she could feel her body accepting it. Her heart rate slowed as did her breathing, but she didn't feel at all drowsy. "I should do this more often…" She mumbled to herself, eyes straining ahead at the formless shadows.

The pink haired ninja wrapped her small blanket around her shoulders, trying to preserve some warmth. She yawned once, then settled back into the tree's hallow she was resting in.

A branch snapped in the distance and Sakura sat up- alert. Her eyes were widened. She able to see just beyond the clearing.

"_Sakura_…"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"_Sakura… won't you join me?_"

A startled gasp left her lips.

"_You can't run_."

The voice was right next to her. She could feel hot breath fan against her ear. Sakura jolted her head to the side, attempting to face her tormentor. But no one was there.

Nothing but the empty dark formless shadows.

~.~

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" The pink haired ninja turned around to face the large man. He had a short sword handing from his waist and was wearing all black; a too-small mask was strung across his face, barely covering a thick and tangled beard. Hired body guards. How nice.

"Depends on who's asking. Who are you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing with distrust. The man gave her a long searching look.

"Tsunade was supposed to send us a ninja…" He trailed off, looking around the small trade post village, more than likely to see if someone was listening in to their conversation.

"Ah," Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm sorry for being rude, you must be Hibachi. Hokage-sama said that I was supposed to meet you here…to discuss our… package." She lingered over the last word, aware of eyes on her back. "Should we move to a quieter place?" She all but whispered.

Hibachi smiled and nodded, grasping her upper arm lightly and directing her to one of the better looking hotel's across the wide street. Once inside Sakura relaxed a bit, although she was still wary of the number of people crowded into the foyer of the building.

"This way. Upstairs." He said quietly, giving the entire room a once over.

Sakura followed the man's instructions, and walked up the rickety staircase. Hibachi walked to the very end of the hallway, and knocked five times on the oaken door. There was an answering knock.

He smiled and pushed the door open, Allowing Sakura to enter first.

The room was plain, with but a small single bed and a wardrobe off in the far corner. Sitting in a wooden chair in front of the single window was a boy. He wasn't much older than Sakura, maybe a year or two. There was another guard standing in the corner of the room. He moved to cover the door.

Sakura immediately bowed by the waist, now knowing that this was the famed Prince Suzuki.

He looked at Sakura warily, "Please don't do that…" Suzuki complained. "Just treat me as a normal person. I am Suzuki, and you are?" The prince smiled, his ice blue eyes closing in the process as he extended his left hand for her to shake.

Sakura outstretched her right and took his hand, grinning at him. "I am Haruno Sakura, charged with escorting you to Konoha." She released her grip and nodded at Hibachi.

"I was planning on leaving in the morning. We would arrive at Leaf within a week." The pink haired woman said. "I need to stock up on a few things…"

"But, Haruno-san, it only took you three days to get here… why would it take seven for the return trip?" Hibachi asked, giving her a puzzled look.

Sakura shot him an incredulous one in return. "I ran." Was her simple answer, and then she turned to the Prince.

"I need to know, as a precautionary, how good are you with a weapon?" She asked her eyes serious. Suzuki looked at her oddly.

"Well… I took lessons with a sword when I was younger…" Sakura shook her head.

"No good. Okay then… I am going to need to stock up on some things. I'll be back here by tonight. Will you be good with staying a little longer Hibachi? I know that you were supposed to be relieved of duty when I got here…"

"Of course, Haruno-san. I'll stay as long as I am needed. We will see you later on tonight." He smiled beneath his mask.

"Alright then, I'll be back by sunset." And with that she was out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Now, all that was left was to find a weapons shop… that was, if they _had_ one.

Sakura sighed and pushed her way outside the still crowded foyer.

~.~

_Well, fourth chapter is done! And I'm happy to say that it is a lot longer than the third. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think… oh… and if you find any grammatical errors… let me know so that I can fix them XD Thanks for reading! _


	5. Back To Konoha It Is Then

_Ah, the fifth chapter. I'm happy because I didn't think that I'd be able to get this far XD But I'm here so all is good. Thanks to those of you who have managed to read this far, I'm glad that you're sticking with it. Thanks to those that have reviewed! I greatly appreciate it. So, without further ado… I present to you the fifth chapter of __**The Hatter. **_

~.~

Sakura's back was rigid as she walked into the evil smelling Apothecary. She needed to stock up on herbs against poison mostly, and any other kinds of sickness that they might catch while tramping through the woods on the way to Konoha.

She walked up to the weathered old counter and rung the small bell sitting there. A few minutes later, a wizened old woman with one squinted eye and a hunched back came through the string of beads that worked as a door. She was wrapped in a blackish-grey shawl and wore a more grey than blue dress under that.

"Ah, hello deary." Her voice was a bit wavery, but kind enough. She smiled. "How can I help you?" She placed her knobby hands on the counter, and folded them in a sign of pleasantness.

Sakura swallowed a grimace, and opted for a smile. "Yes, I need some herbs. Mainly those that deal with poison." She nodded, to herself and glanced around the room.

"Ah, yes… but are you looking for antidotes, or those that do the actual poisoning?" There was a laugh concealed within those words and Sakura mentally berated herself.

"I need antidotes. Mainly some hellebore and flax. Do you have any…?" She smiled and motioned to the back, more than likely the store room.

"Ahh… she knows her herbs, so she does…" The elder lady mumbled, more to herself. "Yes, but they'll cost you a pretty penny, so they will…" Her wrinkled face was pulled into the semblance of a smile.

"I have sufficient funds." Sakura mumbled, a bit angry. She produced a coin purse, within were several roles of money. "I'll also need some salves, which do you have?" Since she was here, she might as well as fill her medical kit back up.

~.~

The sun was setting, and all Sakura had to get was some clothes. The ones that she had brought with her were tattered and frayed… and since she had the money, why shouldn't she indulge herself a bit? Besides, it wasn't as if Tsunade would notice a bit missing…

Sakura quickly located the small clothing store. Their supplies were limited, but Sakura was able to find some practical clothing. A few black tank tops- for it was beginning to get warmer, and some matching Capri like pants- constructed with many hidden pockets for weapons and such.

All in all it had been a good day. She was able to relax a bit, and just concentrate of the one thing that most women live for- shopping.

But, now that she was done, it was to go and watch over the prince. The sun was barely visible in the horizon; the sky was already beginning to darken to a dark blue. Sakura increased her pace.

Soon the hotel came into her sight, and Sakura grinned to herself. The crowd of people that was their before she left seemed to have dissipated. There were only a few stragglers drinking some sake when she entered through the squeaky door.

She waved a hand at the desk clerk; Hibachi had already secured the room for another night. She climbed up the rickety staircase, almost falling through a half-rotted step.

Once she was at the Prince's door, she copied the knock she had heard when she first entered. As she expected, there was an answering knock and the door opened to reveal a sleeping Suzuki and an alert Hibachi. He smiled at her.

"Ah, well- I guess this is goodbye, Hibachi. It was nice meeting you." Sakura said as he picked up his small backpack. He nodded and bowed.

"Please send my regards to Lady Tsunade." And with that he moved to the door, closing it softly with him. The nameless guard that had guarded the door previously also went with Hibachi.

Sakura sighed lightly to herself, rubbing her eyes as she sat down on the chair that had been occupied with Suzuki when she had first arrived.

Tomorrow was going to be a_ long_ day.

~.~

When Sakura awoke from her light sleep, she was met with the sight of Suzuki's face mere inches from hers. Her jade eyes opened wide and she jumped back out of pure reflex- kunai in hand.

"I-I didn't mean…to startle you….sorry." The prince mumbled, looking away with reddened cheeks. Sakura place the kunai in the hidden pocket in her night shirt.

"No…it's… it's alright." Sakura said and smiled, rubbing a hand through her hair.

Truth be told, he had wanted a closer look at this strange woman that was to protect him to Konoha.

"Well, we should probably leave as soon as possible. So, why don't you pack all your things and we can be gone…" Sakura said through a yawn and moved to a corner of the room, seeing as there was no bathroom.

Out of her pack she removed one of her specially made Kunoichi bras and a pair of the clothes she had bought previously. She was dressed in under three minutes, to turn around and spot Suzuki starring at her with a blush. She raised an eyebrow.

"You should get dressed."

"Oh-oh… um- yes." He mumbled, adverting his gaze to the floor as he searched for his clothes- the blush never leaving his face.

Sakura turned to her pack and from it she withdrew a role of tape, and her kunai pouch. Then she proceeded to tape her arms to the elbows- her hands as well, leaving them bare up to the second knuckle. Then the kunai pouch was strapped on and filled.

"Why do you do that?" Suzuki asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Do what?" The pink haired woman asked, yawning.

"Tape your hands," He motioned to the role of tape, "Why do you do it?"

"Well," She cleared her throat, "I use it because it helps prevent blisters and cutting myself when I'm handling a weapon." She smiled awkwardly. "But some use it just for show." He just nodded and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

"If you're ready, let's be off then." Sakura said, grinning as she slung her own pack over her back. Suzuki nodded beside her and both of them walked out the door.

~.~

_Well, this one's done, and I've already started work on the sixth. Things will be getting a bit more interesting with the next chapter. Well, I must be off to bother my muses, thanks for reading! I'll love you if you review! _


End file.
